Death as Solace
by Manaxsavior
Summary: You're not here. You can't. This is a dream where my desires come true… If that's the case, why are you standing far away and not beside me? MshexRyoji


Death as Solace

This is actually based on a doujinshi I randomly stumbled upon on youtube. Except that one was Minato and Ryoji…but I digress. Here's a girl version. At the end, I'll show you what the other video was.

Strange…I figured my first published P3P would be about Mshe x Shinjiro since I lub him…oh well.

I made this in less than an hour so if there are mistakes, i'm sorry. I just needed to vent some stress out

* * *

She dreams of white

He's standing in front of her with a soft smile on his pale face. His hands are cupping each other gently, as if holding something fragile and precious within that small chamber.

"I caught a butterfly…" he said. His blue eyes opened to meet her crimson ones. "Do you know what color it is?"

She stared at him as an imaginary wind lifted her auburn locks away from her face. Without hesitation, she parted her lips. "Red."

It was a suitable color. Red was the color of her eyes—her blood, as was it for all living beings. It was a color she had become familiar with over the years where Death would follow her. Death that followed her ten years ago, the night her parents died. Death that visited each home and foster parent she ever had soon after. It was Death that was sealed within her…and who was here now.

He smiled at her again. As he revealed his hand, countless butterflies escaped, filling the white void we were standing in. They fluttered about, splashing glows of crimson all around. She watched in both wonder and calm, two things that seemed out of place together. He seemed to have the same expression as they both gazed at the butterflies clinging to their inevitably short lives.

"How beautiful…" the boy—no, man spoke. "You guessed right. Congrats."

Her eyes became half-lidded and she lowered her head. "I didn't guess…"

His expression changed to a confused one. "Pardon?"

"This…is all a dream." She spoke, biting down on her bottom lip after saying those hurtful words. "You're not here. You're not anywhere near me, Ryoji."

Even from here, she could see him stiffen. His shoulders rose slightly and he flinched. After a moment, he gave her a mysterious look that was neither sad happy, or angry. As he did so the butterflies that she thought vanished swarmed above, causing the white light to turn dark red and soon black…

* * *

"Good evening to you."

Minako blinked sleepily, taking in the eerie light of the Dark Hour in her room. Feeling a weight pressing down on one side of the bed, she made an easy guess as to who visited her once again. She closed her eyes again to the blackness and muttered a reply. "…Why are you here?"

She could tell he was grinning at her now. "Because it's a dream, right?"

"That's not the reason why, bastard…" she hissed. Why was he…torturing her like this? He already asked for her to take his life last month and the final battle with Nyx was drawing near…

Unless it really was her mind playing tricks on her—making her see things she yearns for.

He raised a brow. "Do you want to know why you're dreaming this?" She looked away. "You should already know why." Minako continued to remain silent. Ryoji chuckled. "Seeing you in this form feels a little strange." He paused as if in thought and then leaned over her, his breath ghosting over her lips.

"Wh…What…?" Minako said in a breathy tone. This was the closest she had every been to the boy since New Years Eve… "What are you doing?"

He blinked in mild surprise. "You seemed like you wanted me to, seeing as I'm here at all." He pulled away and slowly curled his fingers around the edge of the sheets to pull them away from her. "You're in a dream now, right? A dream where you deepest desires come true." His hand left the sheets and then reached for the loose ribbon around her neck. She had forgotten to change out of her uniform and passed out in exhaustion earlier. "If this isn't what you want…" His slim fingers pulled almost playfully at one end, undoing the ribbon entirely. Then he took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, tenderly kissing each knuckle. "…then maybe _my_ desires are coming through." Ryoji once again leaned over her body. She made no move to push him away nor urge him on.

He kissed her forehead

_His desires_

He kissed her neck

_Her desires_

She let out a sharp gasp

_They might not have been so different_

Slim and agile fingers touched skin, spreading hot sensations across her now chilled skin laid bare. When the first few buttons became undone she would never know.

She felt Death and was comforted by the fact. Everything ends. It must for something else to begin. The ache of losing every person precious grew stronger each day. The wounds would never be healed. When would the heartache stop? Will this experience ease her suffering?

His lips touched another section of skin just beneath her collarbone. It felt hot, like magma, yet it was pleasant—addictive even. Each lick, each nip brought her closer to insanity. Each kiss brought him closer to her face, but he seemed to neglect her lips. Her hands unconsciously weaved themselves through his black locks. Eventually, his hands laced with hers, pressing her down into her mattress. He was above her now, staring down at her with icy blue eyes that clashed with her blood red ones. He eased his grip on one hand and brought it up to his cheek, nuzzling it lovingly. A look of longing was on his face. Minako frowned deeply and whispered into the night.

"Don't leave me again…"

* * *

The SEES leader woke with a fright and sat up from her bed. Her skin was cold with sweat and she pressed her head onto her knees that were pressed up to her chest. The Dark Hour had ended, but it was still pitch black outside.

"What a horrible nightmare."

Her eyes traveled to the Evoker on her desk. She always kept her weapons close at hand. Normally, the gun would lay loyally beneath her pillow.

"_You should already know why."_

With frightened resolve in her eyes she got out of bed and brought the Evoker to her head, closing her eyes in the process. The sound of shattered glass echoed through the dorm, but she didn't care if anyone else heard it.

The familiar low growl of her summoned persona made her open her eyes. "I do know why…" Thanatos was in front of her now, looking down at her with hollow eyes. She allowed herself to chuckle bitterly and looked down at her feet. "But even if Death lies within my heart…he's not the same as you." There was a silence until she felt a hesitant touch brush away stray strands of hair away from her face. Her eyes widened in surprise and she smiled sadly at Thanatos. "What now? You're consoling me?" It didn't nod, nor did it deny her statement. Minako shook her head. "To think that after everything, Death is my solace…"

"_You're in a dream now, right? A dream where you deepest desires come true."_

No words could be truer

She huffed, feeling the dizziness that came along with summoning Thanatos outside the Dark Hour and leaned against her desk. A wave of nausea hit her and she swallowed the build up of saliva in her throat. Death disappeared, taking away yet another person dear to her in her life.

"This is sickening…"

* * *

So yeah, my P3P take on the doujinshi.

Just look up: Ryoji x Minato Doujinshi – Samui Yoru ni Miru Yume


End file.
